User talk:Stargate TL1
Hello Hi there! All's good here, just swamped with work. Looks like we both need a long vacation! :-) Re:Hi Hello, No worries. Things at ThunderCats.org have also been moving rather slow lately. So take your time. There's no rush. I myself have been quite tied up with work. But whenever I get a few minutes off I try to add some info here. Take care Wilycub (talk) 09:14, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Hello, No problem. I'll inform Mark at TC.org. Take your time. Have been pretty busy myself. Whenever I get some free time I've been trying to finish up the biographies of the Writers. Let me know if you need anything. Cheers Wilycub (talk) 06:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Hello! Hi there chum! Long time no see, or hear, or write. Still busy with work? Hope everything else is A-OK! :-) I too have been pretty tied up. But I check in on the wiki from time to time and Wilycub is usually around, continuing his good work so no worries! :-) I got in touch with Mark at Thundercats.org and requested him to put a permanent link to our wiki on their site and he gladly agreed. Also I requested him if we could use the screencaps from their episode pages onto our pages and he said yes!!! It will save us a lot of time, taking the screenshots ourselves. So I'll get started on uploading those very soon. I'll keep ya posted of any new developments. Hope to see you here soon! :-) MissTique (talk) 04:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm back Hiya buddy! I'm thrilled to hear that you're back! Sooo good to hear from you again after such a long time. :-) I'm alright. Just been really busy lately so haven't added much new stuff. But I do pop in every now and then to make sure no vandals are doing any damage or disruption. And I also uploaded screenshots from TC.ORG for many episodes. As soon as I get some free time, I'll continue adding them. Cheers matey! MissTique (talk) 04:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey! Great to have you back. It was getting kinda lonely here. :-) I just have a few things to take care of first and then I'll get back to uploading Episode screencaps from Thundercats.ORG. You can do that too if you like and have some free time. Did you hear the exciting news about Mattel announcing a new line of 6" ThunderCats figures? They premiered Lion-O and Jackalman prototypes and we hope to be able to purchase them next year. :-) MissTique (talk) 11:51, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Howdy! Hey buddy! Good to see that you're back to editing here. :-) I've just been so swamped at work. My boss is really on the warpath! I hardly get time to even check my own emails!. But hopefully things will settle down soon and I can get back to adding more pics here. MissTique (talk) 11:39, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Good Morning! Great to have you back and editing and adding stuff to the wiki! :-) 1. Formatting Enhancement: I immediately noticed the Thundercats Lion Head Logo beside each heading. I don't like it, I absolutely LOVE it!!!! It looks fantastic. Great job that you thought of that! 2. Adding Wilycub's summaries: Actually I think that what Wilycub wrote for "Thundercats.ORG" website are reviews and not summaries. They contain his views and opinions about each of the episode. While they are really good, I'm not sure that they are suitable for our wiki since a wiki is supposed to provide neutral information and not opinionated or biased info. If you want, I can ask Wilycub to write brand new actual summaries, like he did for a number of Season 1 episodes. He is very good at that. MissTique (talk) 16:58, August 8, 2015 (UTC)